The Time Yet To Come
by madhatter27
Summary: Life, Love and Laughs - The dreams team future… - Chapter 3 now up (and formatted) Please R
1. Words Of Encouragement

Disclaimer: What is this all about? Of course its not mine - it's a bloody fanfiction! Yeah, yeah, yeah - it belongs to J.K Rowling - whatever, just don't sue my ass alright?  
  
Summary: Life, Love and Laughs, The dreams team future.  
  
A/N: Hey this is Ron, Hermione and Harry's future, plus  
  
Harry's girlfriend - by the way has a few OOTP spoilers so if  
  
you haven't read it, why the hell haven't you read it!!??  
  
***  
  
DREAM TEAM'S FUTURE  
  
Harry woke up after a restless sleep. He had the nightmares  
  
about that night again. The night he was sure Voldemort was  
  
dead, after all he killed him with his own wand, the prophecy  
  
had been fulfilled.  
  
But he didn't want to go over it in his head. He had more  
  
important things to worry about. Like the quidditch match he  
  
thought with a jolt -  
  
it was against The London Crows today. It was a quarter final.  
  
This would be fine; if only Draco wasn't the seeker - he  
  
suspected this might be more of the generous Lucius Malfoy  
  
than Malfoys actual skill, but there you go. He looked over  
  
to the other side of the bed, but saw that his girlfriend had gone  
  
to work already. Damnit, he thought, he was hoping for a few  
  
words of encouragement. Oh, well - maybe he could go and see  
  
Ron. Yeah, that's what I'll do. He went to the fireplace and  
  
threw some floo powder in. He jumped in and shouted,  
  
'Minister Of Magic's Office'. He had the familiar lurching in his  
  
stomach as the ground spun beneath him, and then choked on  
  
dust as he fell into Ron's office. Ron had become the youngest  
  
ever minister of magic, Harry suspected this was mainly because  
  
of Ron's part in vanquishing Voldermort, but he had worked  
  
really hard as well. Ron looked up startled and walked over to  
  
help him up. Harry stood up and sat on Ron's chair. Ron  
  
scowled but didn't say anything. Harry looked over the desk and  
  
saw all the paperwork, new law bills ('Magic Carpets Legal;  
  
New Broomstick Speed Limit) and his eyes came to rest on  
  
Ron's wedding photo. He saw Ron, looking ecstatic in his black  
  
dress robes, Hermione in her muggle wedding dress, (she had  
  
insisted  
  
on it, she said Wizard wedding dress robes looked stupid), Harry  
  
on Ron's left side, smiling at the happy couple and Ginny in her  
  
purple dress robes. "Why do you have this picture - why not the  
  
one with all your family?" Harry asked Ron, "Please, all that red  
  
hair - it clashes with, well, everything really," Harry laughed  
  
and leaned back in Ron's chair. Harry cast around trying to  
  
think of something to say, "Hey - How is Hermione? Is she  
  
taking maternity leave from St Mungo's or what," he smiled at  
  
the memory of Hermione graduating from magical medical  
  
school 2 years ago, after spending 6 years there. "Harry, what  
  
are you doing here exactly?" Ron asked enquiringly.  
  
"What a friend can't come and see his mate? Tut tut, this  
  
Minister  
  
stuff has changed you," Harry said, playing with an enchanted  
  
Snow globe - in the wizard world snow globes snowed all the  
  
time and when you turned it over you could hear Santa scream  
  
and curse at you as he fell.  
  
"Yes, maybe, but unlikely on the day of a very special match  
  
with a certain team member on the other side - and don't touch  
  
that, Hermione'll kill me if you break it" Ron siad  
  
"She'd kill me first,"  
  
"Don't count on it, and anyway don't you need to go get into  
  
your quidditch gear - or even, I dunno, Clothes!?"  
  
Harry looked down and saw that he was only wearing  
  
underwear (A/N The Scot in me wants to right 'pants' but as lots  
  
of Americans read this I relented) - "Funny, I dreamed that I  
  
was in a Public place with only my underwear on - what d'ya  
  
reckon Ron - d'ya think I have the Gift?" laughed Harry  
  
Ron laughed and shoved him into the green fire - "See you later  
  
- and good luck,"  
  
***  
  
Harry was in the changing rooms for the Surrey Swallows. It  
  
was the best team in England - everyone knew that (although  
  
no-one said that outside of Surrey for fear of being beaten up -  
  
but everyone knew it) He was listening to the pep talk by Oliver,  
  
their keeper and captain and was getting more nervous by the  
  
minute. Oliver finished and the team stood by the doors.  
  
They heard Lee Jordan shout out the names of The London  
  
Crows - ending in "aaaand Malfoy,". Now it was their turn -  
  
"Wood! Smith! Li! McKluskie! Wallace! Aaaand Potter!" Harry  
  
couldn't help but hear the enormous cheer that broke out when  
  
he strode out onto the pitch, he looked up at the Top Box and  
  
saw a glint of raven black hair and winked. He then stood in the  
  
middle of the pitch, waiting for the whistle. 


	2. The Game

Disclaimer: Whatever - don't own it - yeah don't sue me (him - am thinking this could be a song here - I want royalties!.)  
  
Summary - You know it - Life, Love yada yada yada  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The referee blew his whistle and the games began, both  
  
teams were on Aero2015's so the speed and intensity of the  
  
brooms was fair, now it all relied on the skill and precision of  
  
the players. He had worked on his game plan last night, and  
  
although he was extremely nervous, he was fairly confident. He  
  
circled the pitch for a while, listening to Lee - "And its in the  
  
Swallows possession, Li has the quaffle passes to McKluskie  
  
back to Li, and -oh! - the crows intercept and have possession -  
  
Terri passes to Stevens---" he decided to put his plan into action  
  
(Operation The Boy Who Cried Wolf) and started on his first  
  
Wronski Feint, gathering lots of speed -  
  
"Has Potter spotted the snitch?"  
  
then pulled out of the dive just before he hit the ground. Malfoy  
  
who had been tailing him also pulled out just in time, before  
  
giving Harry a murderous look and flying to the right  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Harry's girlfriend and  
  
watching the game unfold. Hermione had already munched  
  
through three boxes of popcorn (not to mention her nails). Ron  
  
watched her with a bemused smile. "Hey! Come on - you'd be  
  
hungry too if you were eating for two!" Hermione said, rather  
  
defensively. Cho leaned over and patted Hermione's stomach,  
  
"I'm sure I'll feel the same way," Ron choked on his popcorn  
  
"W-What do you mean? Harry - he hasn't knocked you up has  
  
he?" Hermione rolled her eyes "What a lovely way to put it  
  
Ron," Cho smiled at Hermione, "No," then she winked "Not  
  
yet anyway,"  
  
***  
  
Harry finished his third Wronski Feint of the game and laughed  
  
at Malloy's lethal look. He flew up high and circled again.  
  
"Has Malfoy now discovered the Snitch?" Lee called out  
  
Heart thumping, he turned around and saw Malfoy racing  
  
towards the ground and, unsure whether he was being  
  
hoodwinked or not, followed suit. Until that is, he saw a glint  
  
flash by, quick as lightning he turned around and caught sight of  
  
the snitch and thundered towards it, reached out and just as his  
  
hands clasped around it, he felt pain at the back of his head and  
  
everything went black.  
  
A/N - Did any of you notice - Cho is Harry's girlfriend! Oh - and how I linked the game? I linked it with lightning and thundered - Oh if only my English teacher could read this!! 


	3. Potions and People

When Harry awoke, he was on the pitch being fed a steaming  
  
potion by Hermione. It tasted horrible and he spat it out.  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione, "You need that to keep your strength  
  
up,"  
  
"My strength is fine," said Harry, and stood up. He walked a  
  
few paces and started to feel woozy, he turned around to see that  
  
the potion was following him, Hermione flashed a 'I-told-you-  
  
so' smile and flounced off to see the quidditch medics. He  
  
grabbed the steaming goblet and turned around, to be given a  
  
start by Cho, who three her arms around him. Harry just  
  
managed to get the goblet up to avoid spilling it down his front.  
  
Then she straightened up to hit him on the arm (that wasn't  
  
holding the goblet) and yelled "Why did you scare me like  
  
that?" Harry, bewildered, answered "er - I'm sorry?"  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it mister!, don't . ever . scare . me . like . that  
  
again!" she had hit him in the space between all the words.  
  
Harry's knees now gave way and he let go of the goblet, falling  
  
to the ground, he looked up and saw that the goblet was now  
  
floating in mid - air. "Thanks for trusting me not to drop it  
  
Hermione!"  
  
"You're welcome," she shouted back and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
With a flick of his wand he got the goblet to float down to his  
  
hand, albeit clumsily. He was never very good at charm work.  
  
He drank the potion and stood up, immediately feeling  
  
rejuvenated and strong (and for some reason, like dancing).  
  
"Did we win," asked Harry  
  
"Yes, no thanks to Barry," replied Cho, referring to the Crows  
  
beater, Derek Barry "I bet he was in slytherin," she added with  
  
distaste. Ron walked over to them and clapped Harry on the  
  
back "Great game, mate! We should celebrate!" (A/N - hey that  
  
rhymed!) he said. Cho narrowed her eyes "Don't you have, oh I  
  
dunno, minister duties to attend to?" Ron's face fell, "Oh - oh,  
  
yeah, that's right," then his face brightened, "but you know, I  
  
must clock off sometime, right?"  
  
Cho didn't look particularly happy about this, and Harry  
  
assumed it was because she didn't feel celebrating (and going by  
  
Ron's usual standards, consuming a fair amount of alchohol)  
  
wasn't proper activities for the Minister of Magic, but she  
  
refrained from saying anything. Hermione came over then and  
  
exclaimed, "Hey, one of those medi guys has a wife, and when  
  
she had a baby she tried this potion," at this point she waved a  
  
piece of paper in their faces "and it really combated her morning  
  
sickness - isn't great!?"  
  
"It combats your morning spew?" Ron said smiling  
  
Hermione, either ignoring or not realizing the joke nodded and  
  
said, "Well gotta go Harry, see you tonight I'm guessing, so  
  
cheerio!" and at this she and Ron disapparated and Cho and  
  
Harry were left alone, "Well," started Harry, "Where's my  
  
'Harry, you're a winner' kiss?" Cho smiled and leaned in, but  
  
they were interrupted by a shout of "Oi! Potty!" and Harry  
  
turned around, to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
